Too Bad I Was Alone!
by MyNameIsAlois
Summary: Ahh, nothing feels better than going home, right? Wrong. Suckish summary. Oneshot. OcXOc. Accepting constructive criticism!


_A.N. Hai guys..I'm back from 7 months of hiatus. (I think.) And as you can see, the title is pretty shitty. But I promise that it'll be good, I hope. I haven't wrote in a while, so am accepting constructive criticism_.

And now, on to the story!

* * *

My POV

I breathe in air, and out comes mist. Articuno has been on a blizzard streak lately, so I better get home quick. I didn't come all the way from Unova to get stopped by a snowstorm. I look around.

Ahh, these frost bitten trees, I have missed them so dearly. I glance over a pack of Glaceon running into the distance. Looks like they've found food in this winter wonderland. My boots sink in each step as I trudge through this never ending snow.

"Almost there..Heh, the guys back home are gonna love them.." I whispered to myself.

And finally, my two green orbs find my destination. Not much has changed there in Snowpoint, except for the frequent visit of trainers. I get excited. Each step gets faster and faster and before I know it, I had sprinted as if I was on fire.

"There it is!" I exclaim.

I hear a choir of angels vocalize inside my head. It's as if the town itself was approaching me too. I ready my backpack whilst sprinting. Better not lose another pokeball Alois, for the umpteenth time.

I stop and catch my breath. Sweat trickling from my forehead goes down and stops at my throat. Thanks Articuno, you froze a drop of sweat on my throat, again. I'll have to scrape this off at home, with that Swiss Army knife that has probably rusted by now. Figures, Dad got it 40 years ago.

"Dad.." I blink profusely and shake my head to stop myself from breaking down. Dad was the kingpin of a group of Pokemon robbers before he died. So that's why he always got us strong Pokemon at special occasions. Mom always declined, but we agreed at every offer. Good thing the Pokemon he stole were from trainers who abused their Pokemon.

He was a funny man, with pitch black hair. Always got home late, about 2-4AM in the morning at times. He would always tell us one of his stories, mostly which were fake, but we believed him.

If an Irish man visited Snowpoint from another town, he'd act Irish too. And when the man tells him where he was born, Dad would tell him that he was born there too. Same goes for every other man that visited our lovely home.

I realize that tears had already dropped and I recompose myself. My face needs to be perfect when I get home. I continue walking, Snowpoint was only a close distance away.

I hear a shriek in the woods to my left. I avert my eyes to the rumbling wilderness and I slowly approach, with caution of course. An icicle spear flies toward me and I duck. I glance at the poor Sentret who fainted because of said spear. I go over him and pick him up. Better take him to the center later.

Another scream reaches my ears and it sounds louder. The rustling of the snowy bushes continue as I stop and think.

What Sinnoh Pokemon knows "Icicle Spear?" Froslass? Nah their special attack is higher than their attack. Glaceon? A whole pack of them found food earlier, and I bet it is more than they can handle. Weaviles? Only hunt at night, same goes for Sneazels. Glalie? It has, but probably uses Ice Beam instead. The answer is on the tip of my tongue, I know it. I just have to thi-

"Abomasnoooooooow!" A loud voice bellows in the woods.

"Abomasnow! That's it" I excitedly shout. I grin for a while, then my face turns into a frown. Today was a bad day to bring home Dragon Pokemon.

"Ohh, Abomasnow huh? Arceus so help me if I get through this, I'm going to kill you." I lazily whisper.

The acres are rumbling now. That Abomasnow probably knows Earthquake too. Just then, a girl comes flying out of the trees and crashes on me. Typical. I was dazed for a while only to be mesmerized by this beautiful being. I stood up.

She had red, flowing locks. Her eyes were an azure blue, her face half covered in bruises. She wore a pink tank top and short shorts. Like, really short shorts. She was certainly out of place with her attire.

I began to look at her body from top to bottom, drinking in her beauty. She had an hourglass figure. A sleeve must've been cut so she was wearing her top Amazon style. And I'm sure I could see a sports bra over there..

SLAP!

Her hand smacked my face away and she quickly crossed her arms.

"Pervert!" She sneered.

"Wha- I'm no pervert! I-! You-!" I was caught ogling at her boobs. Way to go, Alois. You sick pervert.

"Talk to the hand, pervert!" She shoved it in my face. Not literally though.

"Well if this pervert wasn't here, you would've spilled your internal organs all over this beautiful snow." I grab a handful of snow and blow it directly on her face.

" Phhhfwefwe!" She sneezes from the shining, shimmering snow.

"Abomasnoooooooooooooooooooooow!" An Abomasnow charges through, felling the trees in it's path.

I could see some Murkrow flying away from the violence, possibly to save their lives from the angered Abomasnow.

I avert my eyes back to the goddess. " One question. How did this?" I point my finger at the towering Ice-type.

"Happen?!" I continue my sentence.

She looks down. "Weeeell..."

_-flashback-_

Girl's POV

Yay! I'm finally getting a chance to research about Ice types! Examining those Ground-types were hard. Imagine, having to dig down in an endless wasteland, in the middle of a sandstorm at that.

The agency never gave me goggles, so sand got into my eyes like bees attracted to honey. And sometimes, sand got into everything. My bag, my clothes, my bra! Yes! Mostly my bra.

And the excitement I felt when they were finally moving me to Snowpoint! I got so excited that I went to there, despite having a 2 week leave. But I left in my vacation clothes though, I wasn't able to pack because of it.

So I traveled. On my Hippowdon. For the whole trip. Do you know how it feels like to constantly stop by for pee breaks, food, water, and the occasional _"slow and steady wins the race?" _Well, it feels horrible. And time consuming. And boring at that. No flex on this one.

So we traveled slowly, and slowly, and slowly. And after all the slowness, I decided to walk barefoot on the ground, leaving my flipflops behind. And it was relatively fast walking on foot. You never notice on one point there were lush and greeny pastures, and the next thing you know you're stepping into the icy, cold, snow.

Thankfully, I didn't encounter any wild Pokemon for the rest of the trip. Those little fibbers were probably doing about their own business. Peeing, pooping, mating, and all those other things that Pokemon do. So I'm already on my way to Snowpoint. But then, I saw something. My favorite Ice-type.

* * *

_To be continued.._

_A.N. I'll continue it tomorrow. I'm feeling sleepy today. This won't be a one-shot after all. :3_


End file.
